Apartment
by Caithrine Glidewell
Summary: Adventures in affairs with Simon and Jace.Sure Simon and Jace had been sneaking around for months,but Simon's new apartment open up many new doors, among other things.Jimon.Simabelle.Clace.Mainly nnected Oneshots.Taking suggestions for chapters!REREAD CH1


Simon shifted around his new apartment, pulling a bottle of blood out of the fridge, and sighing contentedly as he popped off the lid. Sure he missed home, missed his mom, even missed living with Jordan, but he preferred this apartment. It was more… private.

So much had changed recently. Moving out, and becoming serious with Isabelle, among other things…

The doorbell buzzed and Simon cracked a small smile, setting his bottle down on the counter. _Other things that were currently waiting just outside his door._ Simon hit the button next to the door, buzzing in his awaiting visitor.

Moments later there was a pounding on the apartment door and Simon quickly threw it open.

On the other side stood a soaked, black clad Jace, his golden hair darkened by the water dripping from its ends. Simon took Jace's soaking jacket as he snapped at him.

"Damnit, Simon. This apartment is a pain in the ass!"

Simon chuckled, "And why would that be?" He inquired as he hung Jace's jacket on a coat hook.

"Because," Jace's voice had changed, becoming low and gravely, "I can't sneak up behind you and do this." As Simon was about to inquire what, he felt Jace's rain-wetted, chapped lips on the back of his neck.

Simon let out a little gasp, "Not even ten seconds through the door and you're trying to seduce me. Can't you wait a few minutes for me to show you my new house?" Simon's voice became less stable as he talked, Jace's lips sucking at his shoulder.

Jace flipped Simon around quickly, throwing him against the wall, his hands firm on the vampire's shoulders. His eyes were dark, liquid gold, his voice husky, "Clary's been holding out on me. I guess I'm a little eager."

Simon choked on something to say in his surprise. Normally they never mentioned Clary or Isabelle. But before Simon could say anything, Jace's lips were on his, harsh and hungry. Simon gave in, closing his eyes and bringing his hands up to tangle in the boy's hair. Jace's lips moved back down onto Simon's neck, nipping and sucking, and making Simon's unnecessary break quicken.

Simon tied his hands in the front of Jace's sopping shirt, "These clothes are soaked," Simon growled, which quickly turned in to groan as Jace sucked at his collar bone, "I think we should get you out of them."

"I completely agree," Jace growled, putting his arms up over his head and smashing his lips back against Simon's, pulling away only to let the cloth of his shirt slide between them.

"Damn, I forget how hot you are," Simon breathed, running his hands down Jace's sculpted chest.

Jace chuckled, tugging Simon's shirt over his head, "Hotter than Isabelle?"

What was up with him mentioning their girlfriends tonight? Simon decided to play along, "Well Isabelle, she's gorgeous, but," Simon scraped his fingernails down Jace's abs, hooking his long white fingers under Jace's belt, "You. You're…" Simon let out a low whistle.

Simon looked back up to Jace's eyes, and the shadowhunter hooked his fingers in his belt loops, pulling him against his chest. "I think its time you showed me where the bedroom is in this place," Jace whispered low in Simon's ear.

Within moments they had made it to the bedroom and Simon had thrown Jace down on his new king sized bed. Jace licked his lips and purred, "You upgraded."

Simon smirked darkly, "I figured we could use the space," Simon crawled onto the bed, making his way slowly up Jace's body, "And speaking of new… These pants are soaking my new sheets." Simon made quick work of Jace's belt and in seconds the sound of Jace's zipper being undone tore through the room.

Simon grew suddenly impatient and tore down Jace's jeans and boxers. Jace gasped at the sudden cold air on his hot, half erect cock. Jace watched, propped up on his elbows as Simon gripped his cock and wrapped his lips around the head. His head lolled back on his shoulders and Simon twisted his hand, puling and creating a hot suction around the head of his cock with his mouth. Jace's cock filled with blood, growing to its full 9 inches, becoming painfully erect.

"Goddamnit Simon!" Simon chuckled around Jace's cock, taking more of the length into his mouth. Jace's breath slipped between his tightly clenched teeth, his chest rising and falling erratically. Simon continued to take Jace into his mouth until he couldn't take him any further.

Jace took deep, heavy breaths as he tried to get his words out. "May-M-Maybe we… shou-shit… shouldn't be," Jace huffed a few breaths trying to gain his power to speak as Simon began to trail his tongue up his length, "Doing this. I mean-ugn… you're dating… fuck… my s-sister."

Simon pulled off, looking up at Jace. What the hell was up with him tonight. "And you're dating my best friend," Simon Slid up the bed until he was next to Jace, not touching him at all, propped up on his elbow, resting his cheek on his hand. "What's up with you tonight?"

Jace dropped down so he was lying flat on his back on the bed. "Like I said… Clary's been holding out on me. I… I think she suspects…"

Simon shook his head, "She doesn't have any idea, Jace. Cool it."

Jace shot Simon a glare and Simon shut up.

Jace sighed, "I don't want to stop." Simon looked at him but didn't say anything.

Without warning, Jace rolled over, pushing Simon into the bed and attacked his throat.

Simon gasped at the sudden attack, trying to understand what was going on. "Jace, wh-"

"Shut up," Jace growled, looking Simon in the eyes. His were burning gold. Jace shoved his hand into Simon's pants, squeezing his member. Simon's eyes rolled back into his head and he gave up on speaking. Jace undid Simon's jeans and tore them harshly down his legs. Before Simon could comprehend the cold air on his legs, Jace had wrapped his mouth around Simon's hot cock, and Simon let out a scream.

Jace didn't waste any time with foreplay. He choked on Simon's cock shoved into the back of his throat and Simon could feel his fangs pricking through with desire. Jace trailed his lips all the way up Simon's cock, swirling his tongue on the head, before plunging back down over and over.

"Fuck," Simon hissed, "Jace… Jace stop, I'm-"

Before Simon could finish, Jace pulled away, and came up to meet Simon's eyes, panting.

Simon pushed a lock of the shadowhunter's tousled gold hair away from his face, "You are a crazy son of a bitch."

An unusual look of worry seeped into Jace's eyes, "You're not mad at me?"

Simon's face went blank, "Let's not go there again." Simon pressed his lips against Jace's before he could object. Jace nodded into the kiss and slid one hand down in between them, snaking a finger into Simon's entrance.

"Fuck Simon," Jace hissed, looking down at his hand between them, "how are you still so goddamn tight?"

"It's been a week, Jace," Simon ground through bared teeth.

"_Still_," Jace seethed, teasing a second finger in, causing Simon to choke on the name _God_.

Simon laughed breathily, "You're not complaining are you?"

Jace smirked, "Not even a little bit." Jace reached over Simon's head to grab a silver wrapped condom that was lying out, all ready for him, on Simon's nightstand. At the same time, scissoring his fingers in Simon's hole to stretch him.

Simon wasted no time, taking the condom from Jace and ripping the package open with his half extended fangs. He rolled the condom down over Jace's length as he added a third digit, spreading them to prepare Simon for his thick dick. Simon's fangs extended, pricking his bottom lip so he would taste his own blood in his mouth.

"Fuck, Jace, stop wasting time," He hissed. Jace chuckled darkly and his fingers slid out. Within seconds they were replaced by the head of Jace's cock. Jace didn't usually bother easing himself in after the nearly two months they'd been doing this, but he worried as Simon's hole squeezed him hard enough to cut off circulation that if he were to slam in, he would rip Simon in half.

Jace let out a thin hiss of air between his teeth as the pleasure of being sheathed in something even tighter than any virgin overtook him. This was why he came to Simon on his free nights. There were just some things no woman could do to a man's cock.

"Fuck, Jace," Simon snapped as his dick finally reached that sweet spot in the back of his hole.

Jace smirked, "That's exactly what I intend to do." Jace let go of everything that had been going through his mind and let his cocky side take over. He pulled out quickly and slammed back into Simon, eliciting a guttural moan. He did it again and again, hitting the young fledgling's prostate, turning Simon's noises of pleasure from moans to screams.

"Fuck, Jace, Yes! Yes, g- Oh fuck! More!" As Simon's screams escalated, the muscles in his ass contracted around Jace's stiff cock.

"By the Angel Simon. You're so tight. How do you expect me to hold out?" The feeling was radiating through Jace's whole body, coiling like smoke, hotter than flames in his stomach.

"Don't," Simon growled, "Take it out of me. Make me cum for you."

Jace shifted, making hard, pointed thrusts, hitting Simon's sweet spot every time. "Is this what you want?" Jace asked, half mocking as Simon's eyes rolled back in his head.

Jace could feel it, his cock swelling in the already too tight space, jets of cum filling Simon's hole, gushing around his cock and heightening his pleasure.

Simon muttered a, "fuck," and his load came too, soiling his chest as he rode out his high.

Jace pulled out, leaving glops of his thick cum to ooze out of Simon onto the sheets. Jace collapsed back onto the pillows, a low chuckle in his chest.

"So much for the new sheets."

"I don't care," Simon muttered, eyes still closed. "Still hate this apartment?"

A wicked smile twisted Jace's features, "I think I have to agree with you. This apartment could be quite advantageous."


End file.
